


Turkey, Tears, and Mistletoe

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hosts dinner for her friends for christmas, however before the dinner is where everything takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey, Tears, and Mistletoe

"OH MY GOD WHY WON'T YOU COOK?!" She screamed as she chucked the turkey she was supposed to be serving in two ours across the room, hitting the other side of the room. She watched as the fat juices dripped down, ruining the newly painted wall.  
"Fuck!" she muttered as she stared it down, on the floor covered in dirt, although the turkey was already dead, the death glare Clarke sent it was unlike any other.

"Woahh..." Bellamy muttered having watched the scene. Clarke jerked her head back to look at him with wide eyes.

"How long have you been there?!" She shouted on him, the smirk playing on his face pushing her over her limits.

"Not long, just- long enough to see this." He pointed at the sad excuse of a turkey.

"You are a really shit cook by the way." He smirked but the sly smile on his face quickly faded as he saw her shatter, crumpling up onto the floor in a heap, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh shit. Clarke I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it!" He quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap and rocking her back and forth.

"It's not that- I'm not that sensitive Bellamy." She sniffed, even when she was upset she was stubborn as ever. "I just- I wanted to make everything special and Iv'e been so lonely and my m-mum hates me-" She let a sob rack her body as she sniffed loudly. "I just- everything's falling apart and I don't know what to do..." She trailed off as she looked up at him, the eyes once blue had lost there color. He hadn't really noticed before but every since her dad died the once blue sapphires turned into grey like texture. The glassy shining eyes looked up at him, the mascara running down her face made him break a little inside.

The princess was always strong, even Octavia had never seen her cry. Although she has heard it once through the walls when they shared a dorm in college.

But he only realized that that the girl he thought had everything together was actually made of glass that had been dropped so many times it had finally smashed into thousands of pieces. He would be damned if he wasn't going to try glue her back together again. He tried to wipe the mascara trailing down her eyes and catching the tears with the pad of his thumb. "Okay?" He asked in the softest voice he could muster. "Okay." She whispered a small smile gracing her lips.

"Now you have Bellamy Blake, master chef to help you! Lets get cooking we have One hour and Forty Three minutes and trust me, we can do this." he placed her back on the ground, bopping her on the nose afterwards, the grin he saw afterwards was going to be burned into his dreams.

So they cooked, and cleaned and finally they took the turkey which Bellamy bought. (He didn't tell her that he had to travel to 9 different shops to find it, and she didn't tell him that she actually had a spare the whole time, because he looked cute when he was flustered and he looked really hot in the hat he wore outside).

 

He stood behind her as she pulled out the steaming turkey from the crappy oven, his head resting on her shoulder. "That's one hot turkey..." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. A crimson blush spread across her cheeks as she stuttered "I uh-uhm- uhh," Interrupting her, he put a finger to her lips and dug around in his pocket.

"Ah theres the beauty," he muttered to himself holding up the crumpled mistletoe above them. "I was saving this." Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in awe. He smirked slightly at the sight and kissed her, it wasn't rough or hungry, it was sweet and loving and- wait... she was right he had eaten the last gingerbread man, douche.

"Hi guys we're here! Oh are we interrupting something?" Octavia exclaimed as she and all their friends came in. Monty, Jasper and Raven then handing Octavia the money she seemed to have "won".

"Bellamy I knew you ate that gingerbread man." she muttered. "I did not!" he whispered back as there friends stared them down, while the two both blushed furiously.

"Bellamy I could taste it moron."

 

 

Notes: I would like to thank my friend for adding things to make it go a little smoother and correcting some mistakes. :)

 

 


End file.
